Ellis' New Present
by FalloutTomorrow
Summary: Ellis loses his hat and is now saddened, until Nick unexpectedly gives him a present for his birthday. ( A Few Swear Words )


_The survivors were all missing home, even Nick although he had no family, he missed gambling and the smell of a strip club even though all the women were middle aged, scarred and just done right fucking ugly. He missed that life, hell he even missed his pet Siamese fighting fish._

_"Nick, Hey Nick." Ellis yelled, trying to snap him out of his day dream. _

_"What Kid!" _

_"Watcha thinkin' bout, it was like you were in some kinda day dream. Was it a good day dream?" Asked Ellis with eager intentions. _

_"None of your damn business Ellis."_

_"I was just tryin' to get to know you better."_

_"Don't. There's no need, as soon as the army picks us up I'm outer here and I'll never see you lot again."_

_"Sorry." Said Ellis, with hurt in his voice. He was just trying to make friends, seeing as the people around him needed him just as much as each other to survive._

_Coach putted his two cents in. "Well than when the comes time to save your ass I'm not going to help."_

_Ro agreed she didn't want to put her life in danger to save some prick that wouldn't save her. But she had to say something._

_"I think it's time we keep moving." Announced Ro_

_"Agreed." Said Coach. _

_Ellis toddled along behind Ro and Coach leaving Nick to stager behind the group. The three survivors were all pretty chummy with each other and didn't mind talking about their personal life to one another. Coach talked about his wife and kids and his job, as well as food that he enjoyed. Ro didn't talk much about her family but more about her friends and for Ellis he talked about everything! Ellis now feeling closer to the group decided to tell them why he was extremely chipper today, more than usual. _

_"Hey guys, did you know it's my birthday today! Man I'm so happy that I get to spend it with you guys instead of fightin' zombies on my own."_

_"Wow sweetie! Happy Birthday." Cheered Ro giving Ellis a hug._

_"Happy Birthday!" Bellowed Coach almost alerting a horde with his loud echoing voice, thank god they were near a gun shop. _

_Once reaching the store they load up on more guns, ammo and patch themselves up, Coach noticed an intercom and decides what's the harm in pressing it. After talking to Whitaker, Ellis thinks its best that he takes the cola back cause he can run the fastest as long as someone covers him, even from a distance. Getting the cola was easy, getting out proved to be a little more difficult as they were now bombarded with zombies trying to get in the general store and with no other exit the survivors fought their way through making a tight slip for Ellis to squeeze through. Ro was standing on the counter with Ellis' sniper rifle taking out any zombie near him, while Coach and Nick killed the horde that blocked the door, while Ellis ran up past the tanker a huge gust of wind blow his hat off. _

_"My hat!" Yelled Ellis still running to give the man his cola. I'll get it on the way back he thought to himself._

_Ellis opened the chute giving the man his cola, who then blow up the tanker, destroying Ellis's hat while creating a way for the survivors to get to the Liberty Mall. Ellis met back up with the others near the destroyed tanker._

_Whilst wondering around in the mall Ro noticed that Ellis seem very quiet and a little saddened._

_"Ellis what's wrong you've been very quiet since getting out from the general store?" Asked Ro in the nicest way possible._

_"Shit kid you didn't get bitten did you?" Asked Nick more worried about himself._

_"Nar. Nar I just lost my cap." _

_"Is that all! Your sad over a damn hat." Said Nick annoyed at the hick._

_"It wasn't just any hat Nick! It was my favourite hat and my ma gave it to me."_

_Ellis was quiet for the rest of the trip though the mall. That was until they got into Jimmy Gibbs Jr car and Nick handed Ellis a large paper bag._

_'What's this?" _

_"A present. Now open it." Demanded Nick._

_Ellis opened the bag and pulled out a green hat that was slightly dirty from where it had been trampled on, with yellow writing and a logo saying John Deere, Ellis immediately shoved the cap on his head and thanked Nick before opening his card. Ellis carefully opened the envelope and seen a bright sparkly card with the number 24 written on it, nothing was written inside the card except the already printed sentence saying "Happy Birthday". _

_"Wow thanks Nick, this is sure nice of you. How did you know I was twenty four, I didn't say nothin' bout how old I turned."Chirped Ellis._

_"Gosh kid, all you do is talk about yourself or Keith. When you introduced yourself in the elevator you also said how old you were." _

_"Huh I don't even remember sayin' it. But thanks Nick and hey when did you get this, my hat only blow off before the tanker destroyed it?" _

_"Back at the mall when I said I needed to use the bathroom."_

_"That's why you didn't want anyone else going with you." Said Coach eating a chocolate bar that he found at the kiosk. _

_"I think that's rather sweet of you Nick, and I would like- _

_Before Ro could finish her sentence Nick told them no one else was getting presents and that he only did it to stop the hick from being upset. Ellis didn't mind being called a hick, he was too happy with his new hat._


End file.
